Holy Cullen, I love Pebbles!
by JustPastSane
Summary: What happens when Alice and Bella take notes during class? And why does everyone have pebbles? read and review! *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Whoop whoop! Hurray! Can you tell I'm Hyper? Can ya? Can ya, can ya, can ya? LOL :D **

**Anywhoo...This is a random chapter of a random story.**

**Disclaimer: Boo-hoo! -sob- (doesn't that tell you enough?)**

* * *

Bella-plain

_Alice-italicized_

**Edward-bold**

_**Narration-all**_

* * *

_**Everyone was in class listening-or pretending to listen-to a lecture about who only knows what. Bella ripped out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled something down.**_

Hi!

_I was waiting for you to pass this note! I had the vision. Ha! I'm a genius._

Hey genius, can you see what I'm gonna do now?

_Wait, wait, I'm getting- HEY! What'd you throw at me?_

A Skittle. Ha ha. -stick tongue out-

_We should start a club about...pebbles_

o0o! yeah! Wait I don't have a pebble

_Never fear! I have some pebbles here! o0o! that rhymed!_

Ha ha! I'm gonna name my pebble Bat-man!

_Mine's named Rocky_

Alice...your rock is smooth

_Bella use your imagination! -does rainbow thing from Spongebob-_

_**Edward steals the paper out of Bella's hands.**_

**Sorry it was killing me to know what you two were scribbling about.**

_-sticks tongue out-_

**You didn't really stick your tongue out sooo....**

Ugh. You know nothing, do you? -crosses arms and shakes head-

**You two are creeping me out....**

_...Says the bullet head_

**???**

_You are soooooo hopeless aren't you?_

He's not in the club that's why :P

**What club?**

_Sorry Eddie, members only._

**Don't call me that, Pixie! How do I become a member of this club of yours??**

_HEY! It's Miss Pixie to you Butt Head! And you need to be initiated_

Yup!

**This initiation is?**

THE initiation is preformed by group members.

_And ONLY members_

**Umm, you two are the ONLY members**

_Nuuuuo_

**Then?**

_Me, Bella, and Emmett_

**Wow Emmett? wow...where's Bella?**

_I dunno. o0o she's kissing Bat-Man...?_

**She's cheating on me with Bat man?**

_NO retard!_

_**Bella comes back to the note-passing.**_

Heller my vamp friends.

**You're cheating on me with Bat man?!**

Huh?... I'm confuzzled. -head explodes-

_Awesome I want my head to explode! -head explodes-_

**I'm outta here.**

_**Edward stops passing notes and is now super bored. Bella and Alice stare at him and giggle. He looks back at them trying to read Alice's thoughts, but Alice is blocking them. **_

_**"What Alice?" he says. **_

_**"Nothing, nothing." she says, looks back at Bella and they both giggle like there is an inside joke.**_

You think he'll recognize?

_Never. Emmett and I, we put a little ketchup on his head and he never recognized. I don't think he's gonna recognize a Skittle._

LOL. TFF! :D

_I know! He's a DOV_

_**Edward takes the note from Bella as she is squirming in her seat laughing (SISL).**_

**You two are evil little people. What are LOL, TFF, and DOV?**

_You have to be in the club to know -sticks tongue out-_

_**Edward grabs the note and sticks it in his binder. **_

_**"What's he gonna do with it?" Bella asks Alice. **_

_**"He's gonna ask Emmett but, Emmett won't tell him." **_

_**"How do you know?" Bella asked. Alice grinned and took out her cell phone and began to text Emmett, Bella giggled and took out another piece of paper.**_

OMFE! WHERE'S BAT MAN?!

_IDK did you lose him?_

IDK. Ome ima cry... we got so close too

_Its ok Bella_

No it's not!

_Ok its not...lol Edward thought you were cheating on him with bat-man._

Lol you never know bat-man IS hot :)

_Emmett said that he wouldn't tell Edward what they meant._

Hahaha! Oh look! I found Bat-Man! He wz in my pocket -kisses Bat-man-

**You are cheating on me with him!**

_EDWARD QUIT TAKING THE PAPER THE INFORMATION IN THERE IS CONFIDENTIAL!_

**It's just talking about Bella kissing Bat-Man :(**

_Right.... so Bella how did it feel kissing a super hero?_

Awesome. But it wz like kissing a rock.

**SEE!**

_Gawd Eddie we were just kidding lol_

Alice! Give me Rocky!

_Uh here why....oh lol_

**Bella...love, what are you doing?**

_OMFJ! Bat-man and Rocky are gay! _

**what?**

_they are making out with each other! -gasp! passes out-_

OME! they fell! NO!! Bat-man is dead.

_YOU killed Rocky! Murderer_

**I have no clue what you two are talking about... what's omfj and ome?**

_If you MUST know OMFJ is for me and it means oh my freaking jasper and OME is for Bella which means oh my Edward_

ALICE! That was our secret code!

_sorry he was irritating me_

**I call OMB**

OME! -implodes then explodes-

_the bell's gonna ring in 41 secs. hide the paper Bella!_

_**As they get ready to leave class Bella grabs Rocky and Bat-Man from the floor just as the bell rings.**_

* * *

**Yey! chapter one of notes complete! Cookies for anyone that reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Chapter dos(two)! Ok so here it is and I am sooooooo happy!**

* * *

_Alice- italic_

Bella- plain

**Edward-bold**

Emmett-underlined

_**Rosaile- Bold and italics**_

_Jasper-italics and underline_

_**Narations –all three **_

* * *

_**Everyone is at the lunch table. Alice and Bella kick out a piece of paper. Emmett joins because he is in the "club".**_

ALICE! My foot itches!

_well scratch it Bella!_

OMR! you guys didn't bring me a pebble!

_Oops sorry here Emmett. Ok Bella's is named Bat-Man but he died... Mine is named Rocky and he died too so u have to bring ours back to life._

OK! Mine's named...hmm...Smellaegg.

LOL!

Wait how do I bring your guys' rock back to life?

IDK...Alice?

_You have to get Rose to kiss them SISL!_

WHAT!? She's never gonna do it.

_You HAVE to_

Yeah cz then we're dead forever

AWWE! fine...

**(Emmett turns to Rosalie who is looking at her nails. Emmett puts on his innocent eyes as Bella and Alice snicker.**

**"Rosie, can you do me a generous favor..." He says slowly.**

**"Depends, what do you need," she says looking at Emmett's "innocent" eyes.**

**"Can you kiss my pebbles?" Emmett asks with puppy dog eyes.**

**"Emmett! That's disgusting! We are in public!" Rosalie said as this time Edward snickered to Jasper.**

**"Please! It's harmless! You can even do it under the table," Emmett begged. Edward whispered to Alice and Bella telling them Rosalie's thoughts.**

**"No, Emmett!" Rosalie says.**

**"Rose, he means pebbles as in rocks not the OTHER kind," Edward laughed.**

**"Shut up, Edward! I KNOW that. Yeah, Emmett sure," She said and kisses Rocky and Bat-Man.**

**"Gawd it's still disgusting," she said.)**

WHOOOO! BEAUTIFUL SUCCESS!

_Ha ha! Rosalie thought you wanted her to kiss your testicles!_

_HI JAZZY! That is very inappropriate language in our note passing_

yes, yes it is. xP

Hey are you gonna be in the club Jasper?

_As a matter of fact I just happen to have a pebble in my pocket._

_He's lying, I told him about it earlier._

_**-reads above- Don't forget about me ha ha. Shut up Jasper!**_

_What did I say?_

HEEEEY! who's that?

_**Its me Rosalie duh.**_

o0o HI!

_The question is... do you have a pebble?_

_**Of course its a dimond that Em gave me.**_

_Ehhh that's good enough._

WHOOO! Awesome!

Hey what are you guys gonna name your pebbles?

_**Mine is Sparkles :)**_

_Hmm maybe Sicko 'cause it looks green lol!_

_OK mine is Rocky and Bella's is Bat-man and lastly Emmett's is Semellaegg._

**Hello?! you guys totally forgot about me!**

O HI Edward!

_Hello Eddie_

**Don't call me that!**

_Yeah sure whatever._

**you are so mean Alice**

_=P_

**can i be in the club?**

IDK? can you?

**yes**

No

**what why!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_because you dont have a pebble! now give me the note!_

_**hey guys...i have a question...**_

_yes rosie_

_**why are we passing notes at lunch....**_

uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...... idk.

_Hey do i look like a pixie?_

yes, yes you do.

_**mmmmhhhmmm**_

_yuppers_

yezzir

_ugh! y?_

well cause of your hair and the way you walk and...

all you need is a tutu and wings!

_OOOO..... AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_OMA! SPARKLES AND SMELLAEGG ARE GETTING FREAKY!!!!_

_**No! bad sparkles! i said no don't do that to Smellaegg!**_

ALICE! ALICE!!! LOOK LOOK! BATMAN AND ROCKY ARE ,MAKING OUT AGAIN!

_oh no not again! -picks up rocky- u are not gay get that into ur little brain of yours_

**HA i got it!**

unnnnnnoooo! giiiive it baaack!

**I just gave it to you**

shut up u make me feel stupid

**riggggghhhhhttttt**

o i found a lollipop in my pocket!

_eeeeeew_

_we should proably do back to class_

_yeah i guess..._

**you guys are rinding in rose's car when we go home. Bella is comming with me alone**

_WITH ALICE!_

**No!**

yes pwwwweeeeeezz!

**ugh. ok**

_yes!_

yes!

**(the cullens make their way back to class and bella and alice bring out a piece of paper...)**

_

* * *

_

**So do you guys want Edward in the club or just make it hard for him? Cookies if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/: woooo chapter 3! :D read and review thankies!!! Sadly there will be no pebbles in this chapter but there is senseme street! hahahaha :]**

Bella- plain

**Edward- bold**

_Alice- italic_

Emmett underlined

* * *

_we should make a pact!_

of??????

_not talking! we have to write notes :o)_

ooooh!!!! yes yes!!!!

**hahahaha i stole it!**

hello eddie!!!!

**noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

im confused....

**Alice told you to call me eddie huh?! tell me!!!and don't call me eddie!!!**

tochie much?

_hi eddie! __bella quit writing notes to eddie and lets go shopping!!!!:o)_

noooooooo!!!! edward save me from the evil shopping lady!!!!!!!!

_bella!!!!!_

**alice you will not take my fiance shopping for the day....(i miss her!!!:)**

_ur just jelo-_

edward please help m-

**so alice im just jelo?**

_well bella wouldn't let me FINISH!!!! i wish you were jelo.....but i mean't to say jelous ]:P hey were my halo go? o here we are 0:P.!!_

**wow no comment.....**

alice! gimme my paper back! evil pixie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_i just did!_

oh yea....NO SHOPPING ALICE!!!!!!!

**wow.....**

_wow what eddie!?_

**don't call me eddie!!!!!!!!!**

yea alice!!!

_-pouts-_

**thx love.**

ooooooo!!!! edward!!!

**huh? what did i do?**

you're gonna get hit by pixie lady!

**what why!**

...idk ;)

_hey i am not a pixie!!!!_

lol!:P alice you kinda are!!!

_ugh shut it bella!!!_

EDWARD!!!!

**alice don't make me go over there!!!!!**

_-cough- snitch -cough-_

shut up alice you wrote it!!!!

_still, elmo, still_

Hey how did you know??!!

_oh my dear bella im psycic remember??_

oh....right.....

_anyways, besides the fact that bella has short term memory loss....umm can i be zoie???!!!!_

no.

_please!!!_

no.

_please!!!_

no.

_ugh why!!!!!!_

because you said i have short term memoryloss -hmph!

_im sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

fine but only because i love you!

**oh so you don't love me!!!!.....fine :(**

edward...i love alice as my sister

**ok!!:)**

_oh and elmo?....i found a name for eddie!!!_

**no EDDIE!!!!**

_yeah watever..._

what alice what?!!!:D

_how about oscar!!!:D_

the grouch?

_yus...wanna know why?? 'cuz it matches him perfectly!!!:D_

**why sesemie street? **

because it rocks:D

_hell yeah!!!:D_

**sure drag me into this why don't you!-pouts-**

_but it matches you perfect edward!!!:D_

**What's with the happy faces?**

thier awesome:D

**oookkk:D?**

wazzap my friends and the pixie

_ugh!!!! -pouts BIGGG time-_

what did i do?

**you called her a pixie.:D**

oh....

_FIRST EDWARD AND NOW EMMETT!!!!!_

**wait a minute......how did emmett get into this alice?**

_umm..stuper phones duh!_

**stuper phones?**

yeah eddie. it's super with a funnnnn twist

edward....

**yes love?**

alice is scarring me.. can you con pick me up?

hahahah bella is scared of a pixie!!!!

shut emmett you are to!!

oh yeah ...i forgot...

soooo can you come edward?

**yes**

k

holy crap!!!how did alice get here... if only stares could kill i'd be dead.... damn!!!gtg 

**(A/n: Alice comes and is about to kill Emmett because he called her a pixie. **

**"Alice calm down." Emmett says . **

**"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!?" Alice doesn't stop. **

**"Jasper!!!!!! Your wife is about to murder me!!!!" he dry sobbs. **

**"You probobly put it on yourself you ditz. Plus you're already dead-ish." Jasper says. **

**"Rosalie!!!!!! Help!!!Esme, Carlisle!!!" he screamed. **

**"Esme and Carlisle went out. Sorry Emmett. Plus you pushed off her little pix-um, yeah I'm not messing with her." Rosalie says. **

**"EMMETT!!!" Alice roars.....)**

edward....

**bella?**

oscar.....

**elmo?**

Where are you?

**look around the corner...**

oh ....-slaps forhead because feels stupid-

**(A/n: anywho very random... i was very bored in history class...we were watching a video on WWII... i was about to fall asleep...the teacher wasn't paying attention...if he was this story wouldn't be here....i would probably be in my room playing with scraps of whatever i find on the floor(kidding that's gross).... again i was very then, umm this is supossed to be a one-shot but tell me if i should keep on going..... :)REVIEW!!!! thank you :)))))))**


End file.
